


初日の出 (Hatsuhi no de) – Bình minh đầu năm mới

by shinyyy18



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Sweet, soft
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyyy18/pseuds/shinyyy18
Summary: Name: 初日の出　(Hatsuhi no de) – Bình minh đầu năm mớiWords count: 1449Pairing: Machida Keita x Akaso Eiji
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 赤楚衛二/町田啓太
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	初日の出 (Hatsuhi no de) – Bình minh đầu năm mới

**Author's Note:**

> Ngày đầu năm mới của Machida và Akaso trong tưởng tượng của mình. Có dựa theo bài post Instagram của Machida vào ngày 1/1/2021.  
> Chúc mừng năm mới mọi người

“Akaso-kun?”

Lông mày Machida nhướn hết cỡ, ngạc nhiên vì người đứng trước cửa nhà anh. Hôm nay là 1/1, Machida nằm dài ở nhà thế này đã là kì cục lắm rồi, Akaso đột nhiên xuất hiện trước cửa nhà anh còn kì cục hơn nữa

“Ô, sao anh lại ở nhà ạ?”, Akaso tròn mắt hỏi. Hỏi xong cũng tự thấy câu hỏi của mình có vấn đề, Akaso le lưỡi cười chữa ngượng, phẩy phẩy tay, “À ý em là, em đến bất ngờ vầy có sao không ạ?”

Machida bị người trước mặt làm cho quay cuồng, nhưng vì sau 1 tháng rưỡi quay phim chung với nhau, anh đã quen rồi cái kiểu không thể hiểu nổi và cũng không biết giải thích ra làm sao của đứa nhóc này.

“Ồ không sao, em vào nhà đi, đứng ngoài đường lạnh lắm”

Akaso cười hì hì, trên áo lông vẫn còn mang khí lạnh của trời đông mà bước vào nhà Machida.

“Anh không về nhà ạ?”, Akaso đặt túi trái cây lên bàn, tự nhiên ngồi xuống sofa, dù sao cậu cũng tới đây nhiều lần rồi.

“Gia đình anh đi du lịch mất rồi”, Machida trả lời, trong giọng có hơi ấm ức, “Anh làm trà dâu cho em nhé”

“A, dạ được”, Akaso ngoan ngoãn trả lời, cậu lấy trong túi ra một mô hình con trâu tí hon đeo khăn quàng cổ, để lên trên bàn làm việc của Machida. Akaso nhìn con trâu cười híp mắt, hôm nay là ngày đầu năm mới, và cậu đang cảm thấy rất vui vẻ.

Machida làm xong trà dâu nóng mang đến cho Akaso, khi đi ngang không hiểu sao lại đưa tay xoa đầu Akaso như xoa đầu đứa nhỏ, tới lúc xong xuôi anh mới nhìn bàn tay mình tự hỏi. Akaso thì ngược lại, cậu không để ý lắm đến hành động vừa rồi của Machida.

“Cám ơn anh”, Akaso ngoan ngoãn nhận lấy ly trà dâu, “Mọi người đi chơi mà không cho anh theo luôn sao?”, Akaso cười hỏi

“Ừm, tại lịch trình anh bận quá, thế là anh bảo mọi người đi luôn đi, đợi dịp sau anh rảnh rồi cùng đi, xong giờ tết mà nằm ở nhà một mình tự nhiên anh thấy hối hận quá em”, Machida cười khổ

Akaso kêu “tội nghiệp quá” một tiếng, rồi xoa xoa tay như con mèo lạnh. Machida thấy vậy, anh thả ly trà dâu nóng vào tay Akaso, cho cậu xoa bao nhiêu thì xoa.

“Sao trong lòng mình lại vui thế này nhỉ?”, Machida tự hỏi. Trừ lúc mới gặp nhau còn ngượng ngùng, đứa nhỏ này lúc nào cũng cười cười đùa đùa kế bên anh, làm anh ở bên lúc nào cũng thấy thoải mái và vui vẻ. Vì thế mà hễ có dịp là anh đè Akaso ra ghẹo ngay, lúc nào cậu cũng phản ứng như con mèo con, muốn cào đấy nhưng không đủ sức, chỉ biết meo meo đáp lại thôi.

Nghĩ tới đó, Machida khó hiểu. Sao mình lại ví bạn diễn của mình là con mèo con? Bao nhiêu năm đóng phim chưa bao giờ mình nghĩ như vậy với người đồng nghiệp nào, ngay cả với những cô bạn diễn vô cùng đáng yêu nữa.

Machida liếc qua nhìn Akaso. Một đứa nhỏ rất dễ thương, thổi phù phù vào ly trà nóng, mái tóc mềm bồng bềnh, hồi nãy anh đã chạm vô rồi, mềm bông như lông thỏ, còn có, nốt ruồi của Adachi.

“Nào, mình đang nghĩ cái gì thế này”, Machida lắc đầu nhẹ, bao năm làm diễn viên đã giúp anh có một biểu hiện vô cùng thuyết phục ở trên mặt, cho dù hiện giờ trong lòng anh đang dậy sóng như biển đông.

“À, em có quà năm mới cho anh nè”, Akaso lục túi, lấy ra một cuộn giấy đưa cho Machida, “em đi xin chữ cho anh ở chùa đó, nghe nói chữ xin ở chùa này linh lắm, nếu làm theo điều vừa xin được thì cả năm hạnh phúc vui vẻ”

Machida nhẹ nhàng tháo sợi dây đỏ buộc cuộn giấy, trên miệng nhoẻn nụ cười.

“心を赴く (Kokoko wo omomuku), hãy đi theo trái tim mình chỉ dẫn”, Machida nghiêng đầu, dường như đang suy nghĩ gì đó.

“Em chỉ cần nói họ tên và ngày sinh của anh cho thầy là thầy đã viết ngay câu này cho anh đó, em cũng không biết thầy đã viết câu gì luôn đó”, Akaso giải thích, “Anh thấy sao? Có đúng ý không?”

“Thì ra là vậy”, Machida lẩm bẩm, gật gật đầu ra vẻ đã hiểu. Đoạn anh quay sang nhìn Akaso, cậu bé vẫn đang chờ anh trả lời, khuôn mặt Akaso hiện rõ sự phấn khích xen lẫn chút bất an.

“Sao anh? Câu gì thế ạ?”, Akaso chớp mắt

“Cám ơn Sonnu nhiều, anh thích lắm, rất thích, cựcccc kỳ thích”, Machida cười, cố tình nhấn giọng giống Kurosawa làm Akaso bật cười thành tiếng.

“Anh thích là được rồi ạ. Trong năm 2021 này, chúng ta cùng nhau cố gắng anh nha”, Akaso tay giơ nắm đấm, vẻ mặt quyết tâm như Adachi sắp sửa bước vào phòng thi thuyết trình.

Machida nhịn không được lại mỉm cười, cười đến da mặt nhăn lại. Lúc nào Akaso cũng làm cho anh cảm thấy vui vẻ như vậy, thật sự đó.

Thật sự thích em lắm đó, Akaso.

Đoạn Akaso lại lục trong túi, lấy một cái chuông gió in họa tiết hoa anh đào. Cậu cười, tay lắc lắc cái chuông, đáng yêu không để đâu cho được. Akaso dúi cái chuông vào tay Machida, ý bảo mang đi treo lên.

Machida đứng lên, đi tới cửa sau nhà, tìm chỗ treo lên. Akaso lẽo đẽo theo sau như con cún nhỏ, hai vai lắc lắc tinh nghịch.

“Nhà em cũng treo một cái, kêu leng keng leng keng hoài luôn, lúc nào nghe được cũng thấy trong lòng thoải mái hơn, em muốn anh Machida cũng vậy”, nói xong Akaso cúi đầu, tự cười với bản thân.

Machida đã tìm thấy một cái móc nhỏ, anh giơ tay móc cái chuông gió lên trần ngay cửa sau để gió có thể thổi vào. Móc xong, chưa kịp bỏ tay xuống thì Machida đột nhiên cảm thấy một vòng tay đang nhẹ nhàng vòng quanh người mình.

Akaso thèm ấm, dù ở trong nhà nãy giờ nhưng sao vẫn thấy lành lạnh, anh Machida thì lúc nào cũng ấm hết, mấy cái áo ấm anh mặc trên trường quay lúc nào cũng ấm hơn mọi người. Akaso dường như trong đầu chưa kịp suy nghĩ thông suốt, cậu tiến đến, vòng tay ôm lấy Machida, nhắm mắt dụi như con mèo nhỏ.

“Cho em ôm anh Machida một lát nha”, Akaso nhẹ nhàng nói

Machida có hơi bất ngờ, nhưng lâu rồi không được ôm bé con này, lần cuối đã là từ lúc còn quay phim hồi mấy tháng trước, nên anh cũng thấy nhớ lắm. Machida vòng tay ôm lại Akaso, tựa đầu mình lên đầu cậu.

“Thích anh lắm”, Akaso nghĩ trong đầu. Từ ngày gặp Machida, Akaso chỉ muốn ở bên cạnh anh mè nheo như con nít thôi, cho dù bản thân là một đứa con trai 26 tuổi to đùng và còn đóng vai siêu nhân vô cùng mạnh mẽ nữa, nhưng ở bên cạnh Machida, Akaso tự thấy mình kì quái lắm, chỉ muốn nép kế bên anh, dựa vào anh, cũng tùy ý cho anh chọc ghẹo luôn. Hôm nay Akaso có nhiều bạn bè rủ đi chơi lắm, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao cứ muốn gặp anh thôi, nên cậu liều một phen đến nhà anh, và ông trời đã thương cậu như thương Adachi vậy, đã cho anh Machida ở nhà để được gặp nhau.

“Sonnu nhớ anh Machida lắm”, Akaso buột miệng kêu lên

“A, chết rồi”

Akaso khựng lại, thả Machida ra, tự nhiên buột miệng nói ra mất rồi, mới đầu lại thấy hơi hốt hoảng, nhưng rồi lại thấy vừa ngượng mà cũng vừa vui vui nữa, bao nhiêu cảm xúc chợt tới làm cậu cứ lắp bắp lắp bắp

“A, ý em là, là … thì là như vậy đó ạ!”

Machida buồn cười, đứa nhỏ đáng yêu. Ông trời đúng là có mắt mà. Nghe theo trái tim mình sao, được, nghe thì nghe.

Rồi, Machida lại vòng tay ôm Akaso vào lòng, vuốt vuốt mái tóc bông xù ra hiệu cho cậu an tâm, rồi anh đặt nhẹ một nụ hôn lên đỉnh đầu của cậu.

“Anh cũng nhớ Sonnu nhiều lắm”.

4.1.2021


End file.
